


a knight’s vacation

by amuk



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Healing, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Kings & Queens, Knights - Freeform, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: Pearl had worked very hard to become Captain of the Queen’s Guard, to make sure no one could say she got there because she was the Queen’s consort. She’s not going to let a little injury prevent her from taking her rightful spot. Fortunately, Rose is there to make sure she takes it easy.
Relationships: Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58
Collections: True Kinda Love Zine





	a knight’s vacation

**Author's Note:**

> For the True Kinda Love zine, I got to write some PearlRose. I decided to do a bit of an knight/queen AU (I know, I know, that basically reality, but shh). I had an extra 2.5k here that couldn’t make it into the zine.

Pearl rolled her shoulders back, straightening her posture. She was as diligent as they came, but four hours of guard duty took its toll on even the strongest of people. Especially since she was standing in the throne room. While the throne’s platform was clear of everyone but Pearl and the queen, the foot of the stairs was another issue. Dozens of petitioners had come with requests, a long line winding through the room and out the doors. An even larger crowd stood at the sides of the room, watching the proceedings. There were too many people to keep track of, too many threats to be wary for. All it took was a hidden arrow to change everything forever.

“You can rest, you know.” Rose giggled softly.

Her expression softened automatically as Pearl glanced beside her, at her queen, draped in layers and layers of fabric as she sat on her regal golden throne. Even her hair looked fluffier than usual and Pearl tried not to think about the times Rose’s strands had tangled in her fingers or how they looked splayed on a pillow.

That was inappropriate. She was at work.

Clearing her throat, Pearl shook her head. “I am the head guard. I can’t leave you.” It was a position she held with pride, having clawed her way to the top of the ranks. The medals that weighed heavy on her chest reminded her of the effort she’d put in and the duty she carried.

“I am not asking you to leave.” Rose glanced at the petitioners that came hoping she’d settle their disputes. They had been in here for hours. They’d be in here for hours longer. Gesturing at the empty throne beside her, she suggested, “You can sit here.”

“Sit there?” Pearl’s jaw dropped at the suggestion. At the very, very bold suggestion. Quickly, she glanced at the guards at the foot of the throne guiding away the last petitioner and bringing forth the next one. It didn’t look like anyone had heard her. Rose’s voice had been low enough and the people were loud. Breathing a sigh of relief, she shook her head quickly. “I can’t do that! That throne represents your partner!”

Rose leaned closer and whispered conspiratorially, “I’m pretty sure they’re all aware you’re my paramour.”

Pearl flushed, her cheeks burning a bright red. Rose was teasing again. That had to be it. There was a playful lit to her voice and she was teasing because there was no way she was serious, no way she wanted to marry a commoner like Pearl. “Your highness!”

Unfortunately, her reprimand got cut short as the next petitioner stepped forward. She was a behemoth, a tall, bulky woman with an angry glare on her face and a large, ragged cloak around her body. She didn’t kneel as she approached the foot of the stairs. “Rose,” she growled.

The hairs on the back of Pearl’s neck rose at that rude address. Something was wrong. Her hand rested on her sword.

“Yes?” Gone was Rose’s easy-going smile and in its place was the stern expression of a leader. Her eyes narrowed. “You are?”

“Your death,” the woman snarled, whipping her cape off and revealing a large broadsword. She sprinted forward, knocking away the guards.

What happened next felt like it was happening in slow motion. Pearl leaped in front of Rose, drawing her rapier to parry the giant’s incoming strike. Sparks flew in the air and the giant took a step back, surprised. Taking advantage of her momentum, Pearl thrust forward. The stranger was nimbler than she’d expected, retreating just out of reach before slashing back.

Behind her, Pearl could hear Rose breathing heavily. Her queen. Her love. This was her duty, her _desire_ : to protect. Dimly, she was aware of other guards running up the stairs. Good. The stranger swiped, her side exposed, and Pearl stabbed her belly. Blood dripped down her blade and the intruder grunted. As she fell to her knees, the guards surrounded her.

“This isn’t the last you’ll hear of me,” she screamed, face contorted with rage and pain. She struggled to get to her feet, but the injury was too deep. She could only fall forward, flat on her face.

“Take her to the dungeons,” Rose ordered coldly, getting up. Her robes rustled and she stepped forward. “Now!”

Rose was fine. The intruder was gone. Pearl took a deep breath. Everything was as it should be except for the world that kept swaying.

“Pearl?” Rose hurried next to her, concern colouring her voice. “Get a doctor! Now!”

Everything was as it should be except for the pain on her side and— _oh_ , Pearl spotted the blood on the abandoned broadsword and glanced at her right side. Blood soaked her pristine white uniform and that stain would be almost impossible to remove.

She was injured.

Whoops-daisy.

-x-

“Pearl.”

Lying on a cloud, Pearl heard a familiar voice.

“Pearl, please wake up.”

There was an edge of desperation laced in the voice. Something warm squeezed her hand. She gripped it tightly.

“Pearl?”

Slowly, Pearl stirred, waking up to a canopy ceiling. She stared at it blearily, blinking once, twice, before looking to her right side. Rose sat next to the bed, clutching Pearl’s hand like it was a lifeline. “Rose?” she croaked.

“Pearl!” Rose lifted her head, revealing smeared make-up and a watery smile. Leaning forward, she brushed Pearl’s sweaty hair out of her face. “How’re you feeling?”

_Sore_. Pearl’s right side felt like it was on fire. She squeezed her eyes shut, taking a deep breath before forcing a smile. “Good.” Leaning on her left, she tried to sit up and bit her lip as the pain shot through her. “The intruder—is it over? Are you okay?”

“Always worrying about me, even when you’re so badly injured.” Rose laughed weakly, affection in her voice. Placing her hands on Pearl’s shoulders, she gently guided her back to a supine position. “You need to rest.”

“I have to protect you,” Pearl argued, feebly struggling against her queen’s firm hands. “I need to—”

Rose shook her head. “You need to rest, love.” She leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss against her forehead. “If not for yourself, do it for me.”

Pearl could never argue against Rose, not when she said that. Reluctantly, she sank into the bed. The extremely soft, fluffy bed. Her eyes widened as she realized she was in the queen’s chambers, on the queen’s bed, under the queen’s comforters. “I should go—”

“You can rest here,” Rose interrupted, pushing Pearl back down.

“But it’s your room!” Pearl protested. She should have recognized it earlier.

“ _Our_ room,” Rose corrected slyly, an alluring smile on her face. She leaned closer, her lips brushing Pearl’s ear. “Considering how many times you’ve been here, that’s only fair, right?”

Her heartrate skyrocketed and a shiver ran through Pearl’s spine as Rose’s warm breath hit her ear. If her injury didn’t kill her, this would. “I…”

Satisfied, Rose sat back and laughed. Playfully, she pointed out, “Besides, the bed’s big enough for two.”

“Y-yes,” Pearl stuttered, unable to compose herself. God, was she feeling hot right now. Maybe she had a fever, from the injury. “B-but, my duty…” she trailed off helplessly.

“While I wish otherwise, your duty remains yours,” Rose confirmed, holding Pearl’s hand again. She gently rubbed her thumbs over Pearl’s palm in a comforting manner. “You’re just taking a small, well-deserved break.” Biting her lip, she batted her eyes at Pearl. “I want to take care of you, like you’ve always taken care of me.”

The queen? Taking care of her? Pearl almost fainted at the thought. “You’re the queen!”

Rose frowned, her expression growing sad. “I know. But you’re my love. Can’t we just be like that in here, two ordinary lovers helping one another?” She lowered her eyes. “Just for this short while?”

It was a terrible idea. A horrible idea. No matter how she felt (and Pearl felt so much, too much, for this woman, her heart was always fit to burst), there were stations in life. A queen and her knight. In the secret gardens and midnight trysts and the staircase shadows, it was fine for Rose to kiss her, to touch her, to give her a wink and teasing smile.

Here, in broad daylight, where everyone could see, everyone could know? It was beyond scandalous.

“Yes,” Pearl found herself saying despite all that. “Yes.”

The smile Rose gave, Pearl would take that to the grave.

-x-

“Ta-dah!” Rose announced cheerfully, carrying a tray to the bed. Pearl had to resist the urge to leap up and help steady the precariously balanced platter. The pain at her side reduced her to gnawing her lip worriedly as the tray tilted left and right.

“Do you need help?” Pearl asked anxiously, unable to stop herself.

“No need.” Reaching her side, Rose gently set the tray on Pearl’s lap before sitting down herself. “I made lunch.”

Pearl nodded. “Thank you—” Finally processing Rose’s statement, Pearl almost jumped out of the bed. “You what?”

“Made you lunch.” Elbows on the bed, Rose rested her head on her hands and watched her expectantly. “What do you think?”

“You made this?” If the wound didn’t kill her, this would. Her queen. In the kitchens. Looking like a scullery maid. And not for bedroom fun, but for real. Pearl tried to remember to breath. “By yourself?”

“With a little help. I did want you to eat the result,” Rose joked, a teasing smile on her lips. “Now come on, eat.” Her eyes lit up and her expression turned seductive. “Or do you want me to help?”

“No, no, no, that’s fine.” Pearl shook her head, fighting back the blush that threatened to colour her cheeks. If she added the queen feeding her to all of her other offenses, Pearl was going to have to banish herself. Looking down at the plate, she took in its contents finally: a chicken sandwich, several slightly blackened potatoes, a bowl of boiled corn.

“It’s simple, I know, but I can’t be too ambitious in the kitchen,” Rose admitted regretfully.

“No, no, it’s…” Pearl swallowed, taking a bite from the sandwich. The bread was hard and the chicken was rubbery and every piece was something she knew Rose had tried hard at. She tried not to cry. “It’s perfect, really.”

-x-

Pearl watched as Rose sat at her desk, flipping through yet another document. She’d been at it for hours, though the pile on her left and right seemed just as high and low as they’d been when she’d started. “Rose?”

“Hmm?” Rose chewed a strand of her hair absentmindedly as she looked up. “Yes, love?”

If there was one good thing about her extended stay, Pearl had heard _love_ enough times that her cheeks didn’t blush every single time Rose uttered it. “You should get some rest. It’s been hours since the sun set.”

“It has?” Rose blinked. She glanced at her candle, which was now almost a stub, and then at the window. Outside, the sky was dark, the sliver of light from the crescent moon barely revealing anything. “It can’t—” She yawned, her body betraying her. “Oh.”

“It has,” Pearl confirmed, patting the bed beside her. “You should sleep and finish your work tomorrow. You’re too exhausted to work properly.”

“I’ll be fine.” Rose stretched her arms behind her, her thin, pink nightgown rising with the motion. “I have to finish this before the morning assembly.” Cracking her neck left and right, she looked a little more awake. “You should rest, though. No need to wait up for me.”

Easier said than done. Pearl had known that Rose took her position seriously; as head guard she was with her for most of her public and private functions. Whether it was hobnobbing with the nobles, sorting common disputes, or planning for the future, Rose was always busy one way or the other. Pearl had always thought that at least Rose’s room was a place of peace.

It had been, at least, the few times Pearl had come, but admittedly they were always too busy with each other then to care about work.

Pearl glanced at the empty spot next to her. It wasn’t right, for her queen to labour alone. Gritting her teeth, she swung her legs off the bed. “I’ll help.”

“What?” Rose dropped her papers and rushed over to her side. “No, I can handle this on my own.”

“I can’t let you do this alone!” Pearl argued back. “I can’t do the papers but I can do something else. Organizing, cleaning, _something_.”

“No, but…” Rose’s cheeks puffed. Running a hand through her hair, she glanced at her desk before giving a frustrated sigh. “No, you’re right. I’ll rest.”

“I can—”

“No, it’s fine. It can wait till tomorrow and I will be in a better mind to tackle it in the morning.” Rose squeezed Pearl’s shoulder, a soft smile on her face. “You’re right. Thanks.”

She flushed slightly. “It’s nothing.” Pearl watched as Rose walked around to her side of the bed. To her side—they were sharing a bed. Oops. She’d almost forgotten that little detail, considering how often she had fallen asleep before Rose had come back from her daily duties. And for once, they weren’t doing anything to distract Pearl from the fact that they were sharing a bed. That Rose was sliding in next to her, her body soft and round and arm reaching out to pull Pearl a little closer. Just until her head rested in the crook of Rose’s neck, just until her body sank into Rose’s.

“I’ve always wanted to do this,” Rose confessed softly, her voice no more than a whisper.

_Me too_ , Pearl didn’t admit. She closed her eyes, trying to relax.

-x-

Pearl pulled off the blankets, watching as Rose set down several long bandages, a pair of scissors, and several jars of ointment on the bed. “Are you sure we shouldn’t get the doctor?”

“She said it’ll be fine as long as I’m careful.” Rose answered, counting the supplies silently before nodding. Turning back to her, she rested her hands on the hem of Pearl’s shirt. “Are you okay with me doing it?”

Pearl stared at her eager expression before glancing at the supplies. Well, at least the bandages were here in case something happened. And the doctor said it’d be fine. So it had to be fine, right? Perfectly fine. “S-sure,” she answered, raising her hands.

“Great.” Rose pulled off her shirt, a familiar feeling. One that didn’t have that too urgent lust, for once.

Not that it stopped her skin from turning red as Rose examined her bare chest. Pearl had to fight the urge to hug herself, hiding her exposed skin from her lover’s roving gaze. Fortunately, for once, Rose was entirely serious, her concentration mostly on the bandages wrapped around Pearl’s torso. Her fingers lightly pressed and prodded the area. “No blood,” she murmured.

“It doesn’t hurt as much either,” Pearl added. Small jolts of pain came when Rose’s hand strayed dangerously close to the wound, but other than that, it didn’t hurt nearly as much as it had when she’d first gotten injured.

Rose’s shoulders dropped, her tension gone. “That’s good. You’re recovering.” Tenderly, she unwrapped the bandages, her fingers slow and thoughtful as she skimmed Pearl’s body. “Doesn’t look green or anything at all like what the doctor warned.”

So no infections, then, or other bad things. Good. Good. That was a relief. Pearl closed her eyes. She was safe, then. Something cool pressed against her flesh and she opened her eyes with a jolt. Looking down, she watched as Rose spread ointment on the healing cut, the pink, raw flesh now covered in a layer of white cream. New skin covered the wound.

That was really good. Maybe in a few days she could go back to her old position. “So almost healed, then.”

“Almost,” Rose admitted reluctantly. “But not entirely yet. So you’re still here.”

Pearl tried not to laugh. “Yes.”

“Good.” Rose tightly wrapped fresh bandages around her. “I’ll miss this.”

Pearl blinked at the sudden confession. “My wound?”

Guffawing, Rose shook her head. “No, silly. You being here. Me taking care of you. All of this.”

As much as Pearl didn’t want to admit it, she would miss it too. Even if it was just a while, they didn’t feel like a queen and her knight, not in this room. Quietly, she mumbled, “Me too.”

“Really?” Rose looked up eagerly. 

Not trusting her voice, Pearl nodded.

Rose tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, pleased. “I’m glad.” She paused, before adding, “Though, I guess I wouldn’t miss it if you married me.”

Her skin flushed a bright red and Pearl admonished, “Rose!” It was terrible for her heart when Rose teased her like this. One of these days, the shock was going to kill her. “Stop joking.”

Rose frowned. “I’m not.”

“Rose,” Pearl repeated sternly, wishing she could cross her arms.

“I’m not,” Rose insisted, returning to the bandages. “But I’ll stop for now.” She tugged the bandage tight before pinning it. “There. Done.”

Pearl dropped her arms and rolled her aching shoulders. She was out of shape. A new training regime would be needed to get back into peak condition. “Thanks.”

“You said it doesn’t hurt much, right?” Rose asked, clasping her hands behind her back and looking up at Pearl.

“No…” Pearl trailed off, not sure where this was headed to.

“Great.” Rose leaned close and pressed a soft kiss on Pearl’s lips. Her hands lightly stroked her side, careful to avoid the injury. “As fun as this was, I missed _this_.”

A strangled _Rose_ left Pearl’s lips but damnit, she’d missed it too. Giving up, she pulled Rose closer.

At least she was already half-undressed.

-x-

Pearl peeked out the door, furtively glancing left and right. Good. The coast was clear. Quickly, she slipped out of Rose’s chambers. If there was one thing she hated about the last few weeks, it was that she’d been cooped up inside the entire time. And sure, as the queen, Rose’s chambers were vast, a complex composed of several different rooms. That didn’t make it any less ‘inside’.

She was dying to have a breath of fresh air, to take a walk by herself, to feel the sunlight on her skin. Fortunately, the only part of her injury that hurt was when she stretched her new skin too much, and that was a minor thing. There was no need for her to stay with Rose anymore.

She paused at the thought. Now there really was no excuse for her to stay at Rose’s quarters. Pearl would have to return to her own rooms now, and they’d return to what they’d been before this: a queen and her knight. A queen and her secret lover. Well, perhaps not-so-secret considering what had happened, but still. Part of her ached at the thought, but this was how it was meant to be. How it was supposed to be.

Walking past the balcony overlooking the great hall, Pearl sneaked a look. Crowds of people milled the area, so it must be time for the queen’s daily audience. A line was forming at the base of the steps and double the guards were standing alert, ringing the queen. That was good—there was no way to know if that assassin was alone. Following the steps, Pearl smiled as her gaze landed on Rose.

And on Garnet, standing next to Rose. Standing at the position that Pearl had worked so hard for. It was to be expected—another guard had to stand there, after all, and Garnet was the strongest fighter in the kingdom.

It was to be expected but Pearl felt the breath knock out of her all the same. She hadn’t lost her spot, it was just a temporary thing. No matter how many times she told herself that, her heart plummeted all the same.

“You know, it’s good to see the queen back,” a woman tittered further down the hallway. From the corner of her eye, Pearl spotted two maids carefully dusting the hallway decorations. “She’s healed from her wounds?”

“She wasn’t wounded, silly,” the other maid admonished, rolling her eyes. “It was her personal knight that got hurt.”

“Then why hasn’t she been around as much?” the other one asked, perplexed. “Aren’t these things daily?”

“Well, she’s been taking care of her knight,” the second maid answered, giggling. “Skipping meetings, cancelling audiences, all so she can take care of her…” She paused, before dragging out the last word, “ _Lover_.”

Pearl’s face burned and she tried not to run as she rushed back to Rose’s room.

Unaware of what was happening behind them, the maids sighed in sync, “How romantic.”

-x-

It had been a dream. Pearl scrambled to grab her things, strewn about as they were in Rose’s quarters. Fortunately, aside from several pairs of clothing, she didn’t have too much to carry. It was always meant to be a short stay, after all. Just until she healed.

Well, she was healed now. She could handle the last bit herself and Rose wouldn’t have to miss her duties because of her. Wouldn’t have to be thought of as a bad queen or a terrible ruler or a lovesick idiot.

Gods, what had Pearl thought, letting this go on for as long as it did? She should have refused the offer or left ages ago. They had been fine as they were. Pearl hadn’t needed more. All she’d really wanted was her spot next to the queen. Her spot as Rose’s final protector, her spot as Rose’s secret confidant.

Her spot that wouldn’t change, even when Rose got married. Pearl stopped, blinking the tears out of her hot eyes.

Her spot. _Hers_. That’s all she desired, in the end. That reassurance that she could be close to Rose, no matter where she went in life. And that, that she could still have—she just had to go and put on her armour and show that she was fine, she was healed, she could do her job.

Pearl picked up her trunk and gave one last glance at Rose’s rooms before leaving.

It had been a dream living here, but all dreams had to be woken up from.

-x-

_Knock. Knock._

Sitting by her desk, Pearl swiveled toward the door. Somehow, she was both expecting and surprised by the sound. For a moment, she considered pretending to be asleep, but knowing Rose, she would just keep knocking. She had never been good with decorum. Pearl had always admired her confidence until this point.

Reflexively, Pearl ran a hand through her short hair and took a deep breath. Was Rose disappointed? Angry? Perhaps she’d finally realized what she should have realized all along: that this was impossible, that this was a fantasy they’d entertained for too long. Standing in front of the door, Pearl’s hand hovered over the handle, not ready yet to pop the bubble.

_Knock._

But reality wouldn’t wait and she swung the door open. “Your Highness.”

Wearing a brown shawl that did little to hide her thick, pink curls, Rose frowned. Considering that she was still wearing her dress from earlier, she must have rushed here after reaching her quarters, taking only the barest form of disguise. At least it was dark outside, the night hiding her figure adequately enough from unwanted eyes. She rested a hand on her hip. “ _Rose_.”

Pearl’s lips twitched. They’d argued a long time before settling a compromise: Pearl would call her Rose when they were alone and ‘Your Highness’ otherwise. Whatever happened after, it was relieving to see that not everything had to change. “Rose.”

Rose smiled, relaxing slightly. “You weren’t in my room.”

“I’m almost recovered.” Pearl rubbed her wrist uncomfortably. She’d never been good at lying, especially to Rose. “It’d be better if I just returned to my quarters.”

“But you haven’t entirely—” she argued, stepping closer, her hand out to grab Pearl.

Pearl stepped back, just out of reach, and shook her head. “It’s fine. I can handle myself here.”

Rose’s eyes widened, and she stared at the distance between them, at her hand grasping nothing. It fell uselessly to her side and she looked crestfallen. “Is that so?”

She hadn’t intended to make her look so sad, so forlorn. Pearl bit her lip. This was how it had to be. It was better this way, she’d always known that, but that didn’t make it any easier. “You need to return to your quarters, Rose.”

Rose looked at her for a long moment. A calculated expression crossed her face before she looked over her shoulder. “There’s no one here,” she commented idly. Raising a hand, she cocked her head. “Will you not escort me? It could be dangerous.”

They were in the heart of her kingdom. There was no danger here, not now when everyone was still on high alert after the previous attack. Even the lateness of the hour didn’t change that. It was nothing more than a superficial lie and Pearl knew that. Pearl knew that and she still stepped forward, offering Rose the crook of her arm. “Of course.”

Rose smiled brightly, delicately curling her hand around Pearl’s arm. “Thank you.”

Slowly, they strolled forward, and Pearl was aware of how soft Rose’s hand was, how warm it was. This might be the last time they were so close and she tried to memorize the feel of her lover’s hand, the sensation of their proximity. The sweet smell of her perfume.

“A small detour,” Rose said when they’d reached the main staircase, gently tugging Pearl to continue down it.

She was up to something. Pearl nodded as she allowed Rose to pull her along through the darkened hallways, with only small candles embedded in niches in the walls to light their way. The other servants were asleep by now, judging the silence that pervaded the castle. Only a handful of guards patrolled but their paths were outside and far away. It was like they were the only two people in the world.

“In here.” Rose turned into the grand hall. Without the usual brightly lit chandlers or daylight streaming through the wall-length windows, the room felt like a big black void.

“Rose, we should head back,” Pearl suggested. Her voice felt too loud, echoing in the vast chamber, and she dropped to a whisper. “We can’t see.”

“That is true.” Rose agreed. She continued to walk forward, unafraid. “But tonight is a full moon.”

“There are clouds—” As though they too obeyed the whims of the queen, the clouds drifted past the moon. It glowed brightly, giving just enough light that Pearl could now make out the thrones just ahead of them and the slightly mischievous smile on Rose’s face. “Oh.”

“As I said, it is not a problem.” Rose leaned closer and pecked Pearl on the cheek.

“Rose!” Pearl hissed, scandalized. She glanced around the empty room, afraid that someone might have seen that. This was supposed to be a last hurrah but as with everything, Rose wasn’t going to let it be that easy.

“It’s fine, darling. No one will see.” Rose directed them up the steps to the throne. When they stood in front of the two thrones, she finally let go of Pearl. “Would you do me a favour?”

“Yes,” Pearl answered immediately.

“Could you sit there?” Rose pointed at the throne next to hers.

“What?” Pearl stared at the throne, then back at Rose. “T-that’s your—”

“Please?” Rose’s eyes never left her own. “I will never ask you for this again.”

“I…” She should refuse. She should just drag Rose back to her room, call it a night, and then leave. But just like earlier, Pearl couldn’t find it in herself to refuse her, to say no. This was a final request, a final favour, she convinced herself. Nothing more, nothing less. “Just this once.”

“That’s all I want.” Rose smiled.

Pearl swallowed, turning back to the throne. Slowly, she approached it. This was the throne. The spouse’s throne. One day, a royal head would sit here. She stood in front of it, her hand hovering over the golden arms that cost more than her life. A once in a lifetime opportunity. As much as Pearl wanted to, she couldn’t deny that she wanted to sit here, to imagine that Rose sat next to her. A guard and a queen. What an idle, foolish fantasy. Before she could talk herself out of it, Pearl perched on the throne.

There.

She’d done it.

And Rose was standing in front of her. Her hand rested on Pearl’s left one and she kneeled.

“Rose?” Pearl’s eyes widened, but Rose was so close, too close, she couldn’t get up without kneeing her. “What are you doing—you’re the queen, you’re—”

“I am Rose,” Rose replied, lifting Pearl’s hand and bringing it to her lips. Pressing a soft kiss, she continued, her lips moving against Pearl’s skin. “And you are my beloved Pearl.” Lifting her head, she gave a sad smile. “I know that your position is important to you. That you worked hard to become my head guard and so I have never asked you to quit, no matter how dangerous it was, no matter how I felt about it.” She tightened her grip on Pearl’s hand. “Even now, after this, I still won’t. Your position will always be yours, for as long as you want it.”

“T-thank you,” Pearl stuttered, her skin heating up. How was she supposed to take this? How was she supposed to look? The queen was at her feet, kissing her hand like the knights that Pearl aspired to be, and this was wrong, this should be in reverse. She still couldn’t get up.

“However, I need you to know one thing.” Rose leaned closer, holding Pearl’s gaze firmly. “I have always seen you as my equal. My better. You ground me. Each and every one of my proposals have been serious and so is this one. Marry me.”

“M-marry,” Pearl squeaked. It was a good thing she was sitting, her legs were gelatin now.

“Please consider it seriously,” Rose continued, her expression gentle. “And if you ever agree, this throne is yours. My room is yours. This kingdom is yours.” She stood up now, backing away. “And if you don’t, this throne will remain empty. I want no other. No matter your choice, I _am_ yours.”

Rose was hers.

Rose was _hers_.

Pearl swallowed. Not even in her wildest dreams, had she imagined the words coming out of Rose’s mouth. A proposal from a queen.

No, a proposal from her love.

This was where she was supposed to back away, like she always did. Set the boundary between them, remind Rose exactly what their positions were.

Pearl reached out, grabbing Rose’s hand before she could stop herself. “I…”

And maybe she’d been lying to herself all this time, that she’d been content with where she was, with what they had. Could she have ever looked at another on this throne without envy? Without pain? Squeezing Rose’s hand, she stood up and looked at her lover’s eyes.

Would there ever come a time she wouldn’t want to look into them?

No, the answer was no. The answer was _never_.

“I…” Pearl’s voice cracked. “I want to. But…I need a little time.”

“Pearl!” Rose wrapped her arms around her, squeezing her tight. With a sloppy kiss, she lifted Pearl off her feet and twirled her around.

Caught off guard, Pearl rested her hands on Rose’s shoulders. “Rose? Uh, did you hear what I said?”

“Of course. I understand.” Rose nodded seriously. “Take as much time as you need.” She continued to spin around, going down the stairs until they were in the center of the wide, empty floor. “I can wait.”

“Do you really understand?” Pearl asked, her feet now on the ground as Rose started to waltz her around the grand hall. She spun once, twice, before Rose pulled her back into her arms. “We have to consider our positions, and—”

“A lot of very serious things, I know.” Rose grinned brightly, leaning close till their noses brushed. “But, you see, I’ve been waiting for this for ages. And we can handle those things together. This is a happy thing, we have to celebrate.”

“Together,” Pearl echoed. And that was true—she didn’t have to handle it on her own. Rose would be with her, every step of the way. Her hand tucked in the crook of Pearl’s arm, her head resting on Pearl’s shoulder, her sunny smile and cheerful disposition ready to bounce back from whatever problem faced their way.

They could do it together.

Pearl tried not to say _yes_ then and there.


End file.
